


I Can't Get Another You...

by rose_serenity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Artists, F/M, Fluffy Ending, NCT 2018, Slice of Life, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Sweet, boyfriend jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_serenity/pseuds/rose_serenity
Summary: Jaehyun comes back from tour earlier than expected and fluff happens





	I Can't Get Another You...

You rubbed the sleep from your eyes for what felt like the hundredth time tonight as you stared at the kettle waiting for the hot water to boil. Should you really be drinking coffee at 1 am? Probably not, but your boyfriend was on tour for another two weeks and your brain was too awake to let you drift off. There was also the fact your fine arts professor had bumped up the hand-in date for your piece and you just HAD to finish it tonight or it would never get done. You walked back over to your desk that was, to put it lightly an art bomb site, and placed your coffee to the side of your drawing just as a precaution, “I am not having that spilt over this damn piece” you thought, moving the coffee slightly further from your still pending portrait. You looked down at the paper taking it in- not your best piece but it would be enough to put a smile on your professor’s face. You cleaned off the black smudges on your hands and plugged your headphones back in, turning up the songs your boyfriend had had a hand in composing. His voice bringing you instant bliss as you sighed, “Only two more weeks, two.more.weeks.” Picking up your pencil you continued to work through the night. 

It was now 3 am, the moon casting a silver shadow across the dark street, loved ones tucked into bed, the air thick with dreams…and you, still hunched over your desk shading the same piece of hair you had been for what seemed like hours. The only difference this time was the extra person in the room who had slipped in unnoticed. It was your boyfriend Jaehyun, back early from tour to surprise you although so far you hadn’t even noticed he was only a few feet away. He tried to think of the best way of letting you know he was there. He could tap you on the shoulder but you’d probably end up spilling something over your work. He could make a noise from the kitchen but at the volume, you had your music, a car driving through the wall wouldn’t disturb you. He decided on a more delicate option, pulling out his phone and sending you a message

‘Hey baby, I miss you<3’

You briefly paused, the text cutting through your music bringing you back to reality. You placed your pencil in your mouth, picking up your phone to reply.

‘I miss you too, what’re you doing awake Mr! You should be resting!’

He chuckled from behind you at the irony on you telling him to rest as if you weren’t on a caffeine-induced art mission. He replied, ‘And yet you’re up replying to me! You should be the one sleeping missy, you look exhausted’. As if subconsciously proving his point, you sighed, taking a sip of your now cold coffee and shuddering at the taste.

‘Oh, and how would you know what I look like hm? You still have another 2 weeks until you can see just how exhausted I really am!’

‘Baby please sleep your art can wait’

‘Wait how do you know I’m doing art Hyunnie, I know we joke about being soulmates but that's just weird’

‘Maybe I’m just telepathic’

‘More like psychopathic’

’Say that to my face’

‘Oh I will…in two weeks’  
‘Turn around’

You dropped your phone, taking out your headphones and speaking into what you thought was an empty apartment.

“Jaehyun I swear to god if you are here somewhere I’m going to kill you,” you said still with your eyes trained on your desk, your heart pounding. This was too good to be true, he couldn’t be home yet, could he? No, you were clearly just sleep deprived.

“I am home and yes you probably are sleep deprived if you’re saying all of this out loud babe.” He chuckled, clearly finding the whole situation funny. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you bolted up and onto your boyfriend within a flash, both of you stumbling backwards. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face within them taking in the fact that he really was there, in front of you, a whole 2 weeks ahead of schedule.

“Not that I’m not loving the new koala impersonation but I can't breathe honey,” your boyfriend said in a voice just above a whisper.

“I don’t care, you’re my tree, deal with it,” you mumbled slowly untangling yourself from him.

“Come on let's go to bed, its clear someone, you, needs some sleep,” Jaehyun goes to grab your hand but you hesitate, looking back at your drawing that still needed to be finished. Your heart sank ever so slightly. For the past few months, all you had wanted was to be able to crawl into bed with him, but your deadline was still getting closer by the second and the scholarship you had been working towards was on the line. You swallowed the air you were holding and turned back to him.

“Jae…love, this drawing, I have to finish it before the morning, I’m sorry baby, you go rest we can have a lazy day tomorrow and-“

“Wait really?”

“Really what?”

“I come back 2 weeks early to surprise you and you’re still putting your art first.”

“You know it’s not like that so don’t even try and play that card. My professor moved the deadline up and it has to be handed in tomorrow if I want to be considered for this scholarship. Please, I need this.”

You looked at him almost pleading to not turn this into an argument. He sighed and dropped his shoulders, turning around and walking into the kitchen. You watched him, not knowing what was going through his mind. He opened the cupboard pulling down two new mugs, flicking the kettle on to boil. He turned back to you, dimples playing on his delicate face,

“Well, what are you waiting for? We’ve got 5 hours until the sun is up, we should have enough coffee to get us through until then,” he said busying himself with making a fresh batch of coffee for the pair of you. If you weren’t completely and utterly sure he was the one, you definitely were now. You ran over to him burying your head into his chest. You felt a kiss on the top of your head as you looked up at him.

“Go on my little Picasso, go make beautiful things,” he said with a nod towards your art desk that seemed to be calling to you more than ever. You smiled and pecked his lips, something you had waited months to do and something you couldn’t wait to savour again for the next two weeks. You walked over to your desk and sat down picking up your pencils with a new found rush of energy. You heard Jaehyun call for you from the kitchen but you were too focused on your art to give a proper reply. Eventually, he managed to get your attention.

“Baby, did you want an extra sugar?”

“I’m already sweet enough don’t you think?” You could hear the approaching footsteps and spoons clinking inside the mugs.

“Now who’s been telling you that hm? Was it Jeno? You know he’s only doing it to get you to take him to BBQ right? Little pest”

“I thought it was my ever so loving boyfriend, but now that you mention it Jeno has been messaging me a lot lately.”

You saw a cup get placed on the table in front of you next to your drawing and suddenly your chair was being turned to face Jae, who was wearing a different kind of smirk.

“Oh really is that so?” He asked in a teasing tone.

“Yep, you know what? After I’ve finished my art I might see if he wants to go for BBQ after all,” you replied raising an eyebrow. Before you could even process what was happening, his hands were on your waist touching all pressure points starting an all-out tickle war. Of course, it was a losing battle because you were stuck on your chair in between Jaehyun and your art table.

“Hyunnie! Stop! I can’t breathe!,” you managed to choke out between breaths, the only sound in the room being your laughter and his mixed together, “Baby be careful I need to move-“

And almost in slow motion, your worst fear of the night came true right before your eyes. Your chair had been knocked into the table which had sent your piles of books to fall everywhere, which had then knocked into the fresh coffee which now was seeping into the paper of your nearly completed drawing.

Time almost seemed to stop, and the tickle war and laughter certainly had. You snapped back into reality, picking up the cup on its side and moving it, clearing a path for the coffee that was well, everywhere. Jaehyun was still frozen in his place beside you.

“Fuck, shit baby I’m so so sorry I’m such an idiot here let me help shit.” He ran to the kitchen to get paper towels and anything else he could find and ran back to you. You had gotten up to go to your laptop to email your professor about what had happened, there was no salvaging your drawing and not enough time to start a new one, you had just hoped he would take pity and offer an extension. You walked back into the living room to your boyfriend in what appeared to be a frantic interpretive dance. He started to blot away at the page in desperation, almost like he was trying to turn back time to 30 seconds earlier, using piece after piece of tissue until there was a small pile forming on the floor. He heard you re-enter the room, looking at you with glassy eyes.

“We can fix this I promise! I can fix this! It’s not all bad, I can fix this.” He seemed to repeat to himself, tears starting to fall. Seeing him so broken over such a trivial thing broke your heart and put things into perspective. Here he was, back 2 weeks early from the tour, which god knows how he managed to pull for that matter, in tears over a drawing that you had seemed to deem more important than him. You sighed and walked over to the desk, side stepped the coffee on the floor. You reached out to your boyfriend who was still mopping up the brown liquid and took the tissue out of his hand. You pulled him away from your desk and led him to the sofa.

“But your drawing…”He said sniffling, sadness still in his voice.

“I love you,” You said running your hands through his dishevelled hair, “I was so caught up in the drawing and the deadline that I didn’t appreciate the fact that you are here, you are home and I am so sorry love”

“No I’m the sorry one, I ruined your drawing and-“

“And I can draw another one, I can’t get another you,” You said smiling at him. He leaned down pressing his lips to yours as your place your hand on his jaw, playing with his hair further. Both of you smiled into the kiss, the tears and panic melting away in a single moment of you two together. Jaehyun pulled away and stood up with you in his arms walking towards the bedroom.

“I love you too.”


End file.
